Computer systems have become increasingly popular in modern society. Conventional computer systems, especially computer systems using graphical user interface (GUI) systems, accept user input from a conventional input device, such as a keyboard for entering text, and a pointing device, such as a mouse for operating the graphical user interface. The processing capabilities of computers have increased the efficiency and productivity of workers in a wide range of professions. Marketing staff, corporate executives, professionals and others use mobile computers to easily transport their data and work with computers out of the office or on travel.
The popularity of portable electronic devices allow users to work and play free of restrictive power cords and chargers for a limited period of time. As people work outside of their traditional office, they often find themselves using their notebook computers, cellular phones, digital assistants and tablet computers. Similarly, people enjoying themselves away from the home take advantage of portable music players, digital cameras, electronic game systems and the like while on travel or doing outdoors activities.
Rechargeable batteries are used for portable electronic devices, such as portable computing systems, video cameras, and mobile phones. While users attempt to operate with the freedom of mobile computing, there are still basically tethered to the power cable. The users must think about how much power is available for mobile use and the availability time period. This time period is limited to the type of battery and other factors. Users often carry power cables and AC power adapters with them so they can physically connect to electronic power for recharging when the battery power gets too low. These users must search for electrical plug-in locations that may be in inconvenient places and potentially create risk hazards for other people who might walk into the power cords. Still at other times, the user may fumble with various types of power connectors for the specific electronic device. Additionally, users often carry supplemental battery packs to replace the depleted energy of the battery. Besides the general inconvenience of carrying additional battery packs, these actions create additional problems, including wasting space in cases and increasing the weight load a user must carry. Thus, the mobile computing user still does not receive the freedom of portable computing.
Thus, what is needed is an apparatus and method to support user interaction for an untethered environment for the new media technologies and productivity activities for mobile electronic devices.